Taran
Taran is the main protagonist in The Black Cauldron. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of the main heroes and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. He plays Wart in The Sword In The Stone (Bruce Hogan Version) He is a Knight He plays Bambi in Pinoccbambi He is a deer grow He plays Mario in Super Taran He plays Aladdin in Tarladdin He is a street rat He plays Peter Pan in Taran Pan He is a boy who doesn't grow up He plays Jason Jeremiah in Taran and Wart He is an 18-year-old boy He plays Prince Eric in The Little Lady He is a prince He plays John Darling in Derek Pan He is a child He plays Kuzco (Human) in The Warrior's New Groove He is an emperor He plays Prince Edward (Live-Action) in Enchanted (TheBluesRockz Style) He plays Robert Phillip in Enchanted (CityMaker Style) He plays the Prince in Beauty and the Lion He is a prince He plays Han Solo in Star Wars (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) He plays Clemont in Pokemon XY (4000Movies Style) He is an inventor and a gym leader. He Played Serena's Brother In Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) and (VIZ) He is ????"s Big Brother and a extra of sammy, He plays Skinny Boy in Green Suit in The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea He is a thin boy He plays Nemo in Little Taran: Adventures in Slumberland He is a boy He plays Young Simba in The Disneyland King He is a cub He plays Curdie in The Princess and the Goblin (TheCityMaker Style) He is a son boy He plays Sokka in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is a He plays Oscar in Rodent Tale He is a fish He plays Haru in Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclearzoen Human Style He is an earthbender He plays John Smith in Pennyhontas He plays Kocoum in Blossomhontas He is Indian He plays Carter Pewterschmith in Canal Famille Guy He is a Father-in-law He plays Pinocchio in Tarnocchio He is a Puppet He plays Prince Achmed in Linkladdin and Yankeeladdin He plays Young Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars (Oriana160 Style) He is a Jedi Knight He plays Justin in The Secret of NIMH (160 Movies Human Style) He plays himself in the Clash of the Links franchise as a major character He is first seen minding his own business until he realizes that his universe had clashed with some different ones. Horrified by this, he tries to run from its clash until he bumped into Link (Zelda CD-I Universe). He then explains to Link, that the different universes has clashed into a single one, Link then reveals that it was that The Horned King and his henchmen have teamed with Ganon and all of his minions to clash them into a single one by destroying Torchwood and caused anyone (including the Daleks and the Cybermen) to come out of there own universe into the others and fuse the Universes into one big one, but they are interrupted when Gandalf the Grey, Petrie andPetrieSylvia came along to here to ask about the whole thing, but this makes Taran bored out of his mind and runs off and is not seen again until during the middle part were he is captured by the Cybermen and was partially upgraded into one of there slaves, against all odds, he retained his emotions and mind and killed some of his captors before escaping to join the battle. After escaping, he is seen with Lucario during the battle were they kill various of Daleks and Cybermen. After the credits rolled, a slightly older Taran is seen standing on a cliff with Lucario by his side, and Taran says "Dont worry Eilonwy, The Daleks may have captured you, i will find you and defeat the Daleks!" before a Central end board turns up. In its sequel, he is a main character who saves Eilonwy from her captors. He Played 17 tin Brisby In The Secret of Nimh II:Taran To Rescue He is Mice He played Roger Rabbit in Who Framed Taran the Warrior He played Prince Ivan in Blu the Magnificent He is a Prince He played Hiccup in How to Train Your Horse and How to Train Your Horse 2 He is a viking He played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Jean-Claude style) He is Obi-Wan's Jedi apprentice before Becoming Darth Vader Voice Actors: #Grant Bardsley - English Portrayals: *In The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) Played by Jiminy Cricket *In The Black Cauldron (Princess Rapunzel Style) Played by Flynn Rider *In The Black Cauldron (PrinceBalto Style) Played by Miles "Tails" Prower *In The Black Cauldron (Prince Balto Pet Style) Played By Tod *In The Black Cauldron (SuperWhyMovies Animal Style) Played by Young Copper *In The Black Cauldron (Nikkdisneylover8390 Animals Style) Played by Fievel *In Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron Played by Pinocchio *In The Black Cauldron (160 Movies Style) Played by Prince Anario *In Kion in the Black Cauldron Played By Kion *In Ash and the Black Cauldron Played By Ash Ketchum *In Mowgli and the Black Cauldron Played By Mowgli *In The Black Cauldron spoof for 4000Movies' he is played by ???. Gallery: Taran-0.jpg|Taran in The Black Cauldron Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-1529.jpg Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-330.jpg Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-268.jpg Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-267.jpg Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-265.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-308.jpg Aladdin's Friends.jpg Gym leaders x y 4000movies.jpg Blackcauldron281.jpg 1188044 1362537839341 full.jpg Taran (The Black Cauldron).jpg Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-3856.jpg Taran as Seth Spacebot.png|Taran as Seth Spacebot Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Aristomice, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, The Mouse King, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:The Black Cauldron Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Boys Category:Swordsmen Category:Clash of the Links Heroic Characters Category:Timmy Turner X Trixie Tang, Panthy, and Garnet Heroes Category:Ultimate Triforcal Clashes Characters Category:Humans